


The Important Part of Me

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [102]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale waited until all the students had left before he offered Crowley a hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 29
Kudos: 932
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The Important Part of Me

By the time the crowd reached the administration building, the students had mustered their courage and pinned Professor Gabriel's arms to his sides before he hit anyone else. The recepionist gave them an enquiring look.

"He was harrassing Dr Fell," the nearest student explained.

Professor Gabriel just looked both furious, and furiously embarrassed.

The receptionist, more than accustomed to dealing with students reacting to any of the thousand rumours that spawned around Dr Fell and Dr Crowley, managed to do no more than look calmly polite and ask, "Do you have any solid evidence of this?" Normally, that was all it took for the students to hesitate, waffle, and/or retreat in embarrassment.

This time, a half-dozen phones landed on his desk at once, each open to either the chat where Gabriel's call had been recorded, or to a video. The receptionist's eyebrows shot up as he skimmed them. "I see. Excuse me one moment." His fingers darted across his keyboard.

Gabriel fumed loudly and demanded to see someone higher up.

"Certainly, sir, I'm just contacting them now."

* * *

Aziraphale waited until all the students had left before he offered Crowley a hand. He'd done enough damage to Crowley already, keeping him standing for so long under Aziraphale's clinging hands, without adding indignity to the list by drawing attention to the fact that he needed help to move.

Crowley's gaze skittered around the greenhouse, as if double checking for witnesses, before he reached up and took Aziraphale's trembling hand. He rubbed a gentle thumb over the plump knuckles and true tender smile flickered into being for just a moment. "You were very brave," he murmured, "both in the doing and in the coming here."

"Oh. Ah. You," Aziraphale swallowed down several phrases which originated more from Gabriel than from him and finished tamely, "don't mind?"

"'Course not. S'just a better version of what I did to him last time, and you were clever enough that he can't wriggle out of it this time." He shifted on the bench, easing his leg with a grimace. "I will always be here for you, angel. You understand? _Always_."

Aziraphale found himself smiling back. "I know. Or part of me does. The important part. Now, what do you need? A hand up? Fetching your stick from the car? Whatever tablets you've got squirreled away this time? Something else?"

Crowley checked his watch, frowned in concentration for a moment, and then shook his head to the tablets. Presumably the timing was wrong, either too soon after his last ones or close enough to prevent him from taking them at night so he could sleep. "Start with the hand." He pushed himself up more cautiously this time, and made to his feet, one hand braced on the back on the bench, the other in Aziraphale's care. He tried a few steps, going from limping obviously to something close to his usual saunter, and a wry, if strained, grin. "Good enough to get me to the car at least. And, angel?"

"Yes, dearest?" Aziraphale bit his lip and tried very hard not to hover anxiously as Crowley collected his things.

"Remind me to warn Luc about the screams* will you?" Crowley's tone was entirely too casual. A muscle clenched in his jaw and was almost forcibly relaxed. "I think... After...ngk." He waved a hand in a wide gesture that took in everything and left behind a vague impression of flames and loss. "I don't think it's going to be a quiet night tonight," he mumbled.

Aziraphale looked at him and then pulled him into a hug, careful not to drag him off balance. "I'll be there. _Always_."

And then it was Crowley's turn to cling to him for a moment, red head nestled into cream shoulder. "I know, angel. Or at least, part of me does. The important part, you know?" He straightened before his leg could protest any further, and turned to the door. "Come on, angel. Let's go off - home - together."

**Author's Note:**

> *Screaming nightmares. See Part 40, Do I Look Like...?


End file.
